


Дождь и кресты

by SacredAndWild



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Alternative Perspective, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ворон казался куда более нелюдимым и неживым, нежели то было шесть лет назад. Он не стремился спасать другого, рисковать своей жизнью. Он только молился. <br/>Канда не верил в бога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь и кресты

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя четыре года снова накатывает.   
> attention! Здесь AU относительно деятельности ЧО, Ноев и Воронов. Некоторые способности персонажей остаются в силе.

Дождь, кажется, только усилился на третий день. На четвертый за решетчатым окном слышались только удары капель о сплошные лужи. Раскаты грома бушевали над самой крышей, и если бы природе вздумалось разыграться чуть больше, то удары в небе точно сказались бы на самочувствии заключенного. Сидеть в этой сырости порядка двух дней становилось все невыносимее, в углу друг к другу жались крысы, у двери с потолка капала вода, противно стуча редкими каплями по железной миске. Кажется, в ней приносили еду или воду. По крайней мере, заключенный за эти несколько дней видел только воду. Которая стекала с потолка.

Может быть, надзиратели уже и позабыли о своих намерениях?

Канда поерзал на низкой железной койке, скрипя пружинами, сел, чуть потянулся и поглядел на сокамерника напротив. Заключенный не был старше его самого: лет двадцать шесть, не больше. Но выглядел он куда собранней и сдержанней, несмотря на то, что он был здесь еще до того, как Канду привели сюда два здоровых охранника. За эти четыре дня они не пытались заговорить ни разу, и он уже начинал сомневаться, что его сокамерник вообще способен говорить. За ним, кстати, тоже никто не приходил. Видимо, они узнали все, что им требовалось. Тогда почему он все еще жив? И уж больно спокойно себя ведет для того, кому — наверняка — уготована смертная казнь. Вероятно, сидящий напротив слишком долго ждет своего приговора, что уже смирился со смертью. Отсюда никто не выходил живым — только ногами вперед на каталке или в мешке.

Своего приговора мужчина не знал, но примерно имел представление, так что, наверное, тоже не боялся. Удивительно, но смерти боятся многие, что бы они ни хотели из себя представлять. Канда же боялся лишь неизвестности, но и ее можно было приписать к разряду «страх смерти».

Нет, на воде можно продержаться приличное время, но если их решили морить голодом, то придется подождать. Просто так сдаваться мужчина не был намерен. У них все еще есть крысы в дальнем углу: вполне упитанные и медлительные в страхе.

Койка снова скрипнула: решительно поднявшись на ноги, Канда сделал два шага к двери и несколько раз ударил по ней кулаком. Снаружи никто не отозвался. У них вообще была охрана?

— Эй, здесь кто-нибудь появлялся? — Обернулся мужчина к своему сокамернику, и сощурился, разглядывая в относительной темноте: светлые волосы давно утеряли яркость, одежда порядком истрепалась и местами оказалась порвана, в руках он сжимал какую-то маленькую книжонку, крест на тонкой цепочке. И сидел он на полу. Канда фыркнул: этот молится, что ли? Если так, то все потеряно. Вероятно, для них обоих.

— Я с тобой разговариваю, — снова, но менее терпеливо заговорил Канда, отступая от двери, но бросая на нее взгляд пару раз, как если бы кто-то их услышал и вошел. Он опустился на корточках перед сокамерником, отчетливо ощутил головокружение от резкой смены положения. Все-таки силы из тела постепенно уходили и двигаться стоило чуть аккуратнее, чтобы не хлопнуться об пол и не удариться головой. Ощущать сырость пола на практике не хотелось; но некогда светловолосому мужчине, кажется, было плевать, что он сидит на полу, и в относительно маленьком помещении есть еще и кровать, пусть скрипучая, но вполне пригодная для использования. За неимением других вариантов, как говорится.

— Охрана снаружи есть? Ты здесь давно сидишь, так что должен что-то заметить. — Кривая полоска молнии расчертила небо за окном, а после раскат грома снова вдарил по барабанным перепонкам. Их закинули на самые верхние этажи башни, как каких-то отшельников или особо опасных преступников. Может быть, они в чем-то и правы. Насчет Канды точно. А потому он намеревался сбежать отсюда.

Поняв, что внятного ответа он не дождется, мужчина поднялся на ноги, смерил камеру шагами и остановился у окна; зацепившись пальцами за мокрые прутья решетки, Канда подтянулся и попытался разглядеть что-нибудь внизу, но сверкнувшая вновь молния ослепила на несколько секунд, а дождь стеной не дал разглядеть что-либо дальше собственной руки. Вернувшись на койку, мужчина машинально провел ладонью над коленями, ожидая ощутить привычное руке оружие. Катану также изъяли. Вот черт. Сжав кулаки, Канда поглядел на своего сокамерника, который, кажется и не шевелился вовсе и не собирался что-либо предпринимать. Ждать нельзя. С каждым днем тело будет ослабевать, мысли слепятся в один поток и думать над планом станет невозможно. Хотя, какой здесь может быть план, когда их даже не охраняют. Но и эту тишину за дверью не стоит принимать за действительную. Чтобы в этом убедиться нужно дождаться окончания скверной погоды, и что-то подсказывало мужчине, что завтра ничего не изменится.

Чтобы не забивать голову лишними мыслями и не тревожится попусту, Канда устроился на койке и заставил себя заснуть.

Сквозь решетчатое окно пробирались редкие лучи солнца, едва сумевшие найти это богом забытое место. Канда оглядел камеру в первый раз в относительном свете. Его сокамерник все сидел на полу, вцепившись в свою книжонку. Все еще молишься? Вероятно, кроме веры у этого придурка ничего и не осталось. Канда давно не верил в эту чушь. Если бы кто-то и был, кому молится этот светловолосый, то он был точно не загнал сюда столь набожного человека. Такие люди глупы, ведь отдают всю свою веру кому-то, отказываясь верить в собственные силы. Наверняка он здесь именно поэтому: понадеялся на высшие силы, забыв о себе, о своих возможностях.

Поднявшись на ноги, Канда прошелся по камере, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, ведь тело неприятно болело после сна в неудобной позе, да не на мягкой перине спать приходилось. Койка прочно стояла на месте, ни разу не сдвинувшись и на миллиметр, когда мужчина ворочался, значит, она приварена к полу. Несколько раз отжавшись от скрипучего каркаса, мечник забрал миску у двери, отпил примерно половину и протянул сокамернику.

— Тебе удобно совершенно не шевелиться? — Не то чтобы его было жаль, но в голове не укладывалось это бездумное изваяние. Этот как будто не живой, или находится в бесконечной медитации. Нет, Канда занимался медитацией каждый день и знает, что это такое, так что бессмысленное разглядывание одной и той же точки совсем не похоже на это. От светловолосого не последовало никаких действий, но он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону миски с водой. Канда ухмыльнулся: хочется ведь, но что-то мешает. Мало ли какие у него принципы, которые будет слишком обидно нарушать. Хотя в таком положении, казалось бы, забываются даже самые стойкие принципы. Странный он какой-то.

Оставив миску рядом с мужчиной, мечник подошел к двери. Теперь ее можно было разглядеть чуть подробнее в силу слабого освещения: на петлях дверь держалась крепко, сварена добротно, ручка изнутри отсутствует, но замочная скважина запаяна совсем недавно (вероятно, были поползновения сбежать отсюда), каких-то щелей по краям не наблюдалось. Вдарив ногой по двери, мужчина отошел в середину камеры и снова огляделся по сторонам. Кажется, крысы сбежали, найдя себе пристанище получше. С едой, злобно подумал мечник.

Сегодня уже пятый день, как его поместили сюда, и невозможность выбраться отсюда, найти хоть малейшую лазейку порядком раздражали. Должно же быть что-то? Примерно половину дня мужчина убил на поиски тех самых лазеек и уязвимостей камеры, но, кажется, единственный пусть на свободу это перегрызть прутья решетки и спрыгнуть вниз. Насколько высоко? Снова подтянувшись к окну, Канда отметил, что лететь отсюда прилично и сразу отмел мысль о побеге через окно. Как будто у него было чем перерезать эти прутья. Нет никакого оружия, ни единой мелкой детали, которая помогла бы. Помнится, в плаще оставался нож в потайном кармане, но его изъяли еще на подходе к башне на КПП. Еще пошарив по карманам брюк и в голенищах сапог, мечник точно убедился, что не имеет ничего, что помогло бы помочь. Но здесь он не один, так что шанс еще есть.

Подскочив к сокамернику, мужчина схватил его за одежду и одним резким движением поднял на ноги, встряхнул, чтобы привести светловолосого в чувство, и заговорил:

— Ты пытался отсюда выбраться, так рассказывай, что делал и почему не удалось, — отчего-то голос скакал, должной интонации для угрозы не выходило, и Канда чуть оттолкнул от себя неразговорчивого «собеседника», но, видимо, задел что-то на плече, поскольку мужчина неожиданно опустил руку вдоль тела, как если бы не мог ею шевелить. Книжонка и крест ударились о сырой каменный пол. Из рукава опущенной руки посыпались какие-то тонкие прямоугольной формы листы, скользнули по ногам мечника и приклеились к полу; несколько желтых листов зацепились за сапог Канды.

— Это что еще такое? — прошептал он, отступая, но продолжая удерживать мужчину на расстоянии вытянутой руки; нагнувшись, отцепил несколько листов от сапога и приблизил к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть. На первый взгляд — ничего особенного, но вот цепкий взгляд выловил бледные очертания каких-то знаков на листе. Вот ведь лажа-то! Сжав листы в кулаке, Канда встряхнул сокамерника и притянул к себе, желая поглядеть в эти бесстыжие глаза.

— Ты — Ворон, и не мог выбраться отсюда в одиночку? Какого хрена я сижу с тобой здесь, выдумывания планы к побегу, когда мы могли сбежать отсюда многим раньше! — Говоря «мы» Канда преувеличил, ведь ему не нужны лишние хвосты и проблемы; в конце концов, они могли бы выбраться отсюда, помогая друг другу, что было бы куда эффективнее, чем мечник действовал один.

В зеленых глазах не отразились вина или ее осознание. Прекрасно, выходит, нужно еще и постараться поднять боевой дух почти-бесполезного Ворона, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Что же, задача максимально упрощается, осталось самое легкое: всего-то вбить в голову мужчины, что они обязаны сбежать отсюда. Зачем — можно объяснить потом, или упустить вовсе. Убеждать силой — не вариант. Вероятно, стоит попытаться поговорить.

Усадив сокамерника на кровать, мечник сунул в его руки книжонку и крест. Руки мужчины оказались обожжены, исцарапаны и запачканы запекшейся кровью. Здесь никого не калечили, прежде чем разместить по камерам, значит, этого Ворон добился сам. Канда в самом деле не помнил, чем занимается эта организация, как они работают, а потому и предположить не мог, какими способами светловолосый получил эти ранения. Последнего Ворона он видел лет шесть назад, и он плохо ему запомнился, так что воспоминания об их целях (если они вообще имели место быть) со временем стерлись.

Опустившись на свою койку, мечник приготовился к ряду вопросов и молчанию в ответ. Кажется, эта идея бесполезна.

— Почему ты не использовал это? — Он кивнул на узкие листы, что уже расползались по полу, постепенно растворялись. Хоть и целей Воронов мужчина тогда не прослеживал, но их умения помнил и сейчас, так почему этот медлит? 

— Хорошо. Если ты не хочешь отсюда выбираться, то помоги сделать это мне. В конце концов, за содействие приближение казни станет ближе.

Одно-единственное верное предположение, почему этот молчаливый Ворон не делал попыток сбежать отсюда, не хочет этого и сейчас, когда ему открыто помогают помощь, стало его вероятное желание умереть. Строгое начальство? Чувство долга? Или простое выжидание спасения, с отчетливым осознанием, что оно придет. Канда знал, что никто их спасать не дергается, так что единственное их спасение — побег. Или смерть. Первый вариант симпатизировал куда больше.

Единственная реакция, которой удалось добиться от сокамерника: отрицательное покачивание головой, за что мечнику захотелось его ударить. Оказалось, он ненавидел покорных и послушных, молчаливых и исполнительных. А этот набор, несомненно, присутствовал в мужчине напротив. Другой бы на его месте хоть что-то уточнил бы из плана нового лица в сырой камере, возможно, воодушевился бы и стал искать способ выбраться. Или же это совершенно бесполезно при здешнем уровне охраны.

Мужчина напротив как-то очень знакомо раздражал.


End file.
